


day off

by DY_21bbit



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DY_21bbit/pseuds/DY_21bbit
Kudos: 1





	day off

从网吧出来一阵冷风逼的我退却，发颤地把棒球服外套裹紧了点。  
后面跟着出来的CT战队，队长李泰容的黑色牛仔外套纽扣在秋风里乱响。  
我收回视线，堪堪地看着一群男人。  
“现在去哪？”  
“酒吧走起。”  
不知道谁吹了声口哨，四五个男的搂着我的肩头就塞进了出租车里。  
李泰容坐在我的右手边，另一边是车门。

“你们这群大老爷们出去玩带着我干嘛啊。”  
我闷闷地放开自家队员的语音。  
李优媛：“你怎么又被CT拐跑了！！”  
李泰容嘲笑地哼了几声，抽出包里的外套扔给我。  
“穿上，酒吧开了冷气。”  
“猛。”

电竞圈内最大的八卦大概就是我和李泰容的革命兄弟情。  
他揪着我的卫衣帽子扯进了酒吧，保安逮着我查身份证。  
“还不是你长得太未成年。”  
语罢，李泰容的视线扫过我的胸口，坏笑了一下。  
“你死不死！”

喝了几杯我的头就晕乎乎地转圈。  
打断了李泰容养鱼的过程，他无可奈何地抱着我去一旁。  
“我要走！”  
“再等会。”  
“李泰容你是不是男人啊，我都这样了。”  
装腔作势地要哭，结果势头上来嗓子一堵，吐了一地。  
“天，你酒品太差了。”  
感觉到李泰容把我打横搂起来，我就赖在他怀里睡着了。

次日。  
我揉了揉眼睛，感觉到浑身酸痛的无力感。  
脑门传来异样的想法，陌生的格局。  
猛地掀开一旁的被子，李泰容的身体整个暴露在我眼前。  
“李泰容—这到底怎么回事啊！”

洗漱完毕后的我们面面相觑。  
“抱歉。”  
我意识神游，攥紧了外套的衣角，死盯住床单上的鲜红。  
“算是一夜情吗？”  
“如果你要这么想的话...”  
“算了。”  
我将拉链一路拉到底，好歹遮住了脖子下方的草莓印。  
“我先走了。”  
猛地动作让发软的双腿有些酥麻，我重心不稳地摔倒，被他眼疾手快地接住往怀里顺。  
正常的动作衍生了不同的粉色泡泡。  
“那个，还是我送你吧。”  
我恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，拜谁所赐啊。

“姐，你脖子上怎么红红的？”  
“猫咬的。”  
“什么猫这么凶，还咬人！”  
“可能是发情了。”  
说完，我朝不远处席位的李泰容扯了嘴角。

作为第二名，我被安排和他一起上台领奖。  
“状态还不错啊。”  
“谢谢谢谢你也很棒。”  
我特地加重了最后一个字，抿着嘴笑。

比赛结束后，我又被李泰容借走了。  
越想越气，被李泰容握紧的手一甩。  
“养鱼呢李泰容，睡完就跑？”  
“不是，别激动，等一下。”  
“等不了，现在就去开房。”  
他瞪大了眼睛看我。

为了证明我有足够的实力是上面那位，房门一开我就堵住他的嘴，压着他一路向里扑倒在了床上。  
然后开始无底线地扯开了他的裤带。  
他猛地直起身坐在我的身下，措手不及的我自然夹紧他的腰际。  
身下肿胀，可能是他的，感受到他的手熟练地探进我的衬衫间推开了内衣防线。  
舌尖的湿润顺着他的想法随心所欲，脖颈线条一路下滑。

几乎是朋友都知道的趣闻，我的脖颈处与耳垂最为敏感。  
我紧抓着他衬衣的手在他贴上颈部时全线崩塌，手虚伏在他的胸口，抓不到岸。  
“AR完全是小女生嘛...”  
他用唇摩擦出一些细小的声音，继续吻着我的锁骨。  
我已经涣散没有心情听他在戏谑什么，只知道抱着他才不会掉入深海里。  
然后我被他整个摔在床板上压了下来。

试图重新占据主导地位，抬头猛地撞向他的额头。  
他被我撞得一懵，被我大腿一跨反骑在身上。  
“？犯规了啊。”  
“赢了就行。”  
我掐着他的脸凑上去亲他，呼出的热气喘着我在比赛场地刚吃完冻牛奶的味道。  
就像是李泰容口腔里的甜味。

我们迅速脱完了身上最后一件衣物。  
在他伸手探去我的隐私点时，我又蜷缩在了他的怀里。  
“宝贝你是不是偷吃雌性激素了。”  
“滚。”  
我恼羞成怒地咬他的肩胛骨。  
下体深入的两根手指被我明确感知地夹紧，情欲占为上风的放纵淫叫更加添了风情。  
另一只大手握着我的胸没有松开，揉搓泡沫开了花，埋在我之间的峡谷里吮吸甘霖。  
紧接着又一根一根没入，我模糊地吻了他的纹身。  
“TY.”  
伸出舌头舔了舔他的纹身。  
他抽出手来，白丝在我身下流淌。  
李泰容抱着我的腰滚到墙边，被他压在身下。  
见他认真地盯着我看。

“我们在一起吧。”  
然后他撩开我的发丝，凑到我的后颈，轻轻碰了一下我的纹身。  
“粉色的WW.”

这是我们的秘密花园。

曾经翻墙出去陪我打游戏机的男孩子和我在一起了。  
说青梅竹马太过于浪漫，不过就是一起做电竞梦的两个普通同学一拍即合。  
因为打得是同位置，没有去同样的战队。  
在外人眼里不过就是几次竞争对手产生的化学反应，同为队长的两位欢喜冤家罢了。  
其实是老熟人了。

李泰容感觉到我的分神，低音炮不满地堵在我的耳廓。  
“想什么？”  
“想你。”  
他被我少见的撩拨很受用，低笑着将自己的身体插入我的洞穴一探究竟。  
我倒吸一口凉气，他却没有丝毫收敛地持续加快。  
只得搂着他的脖颈冲撞，他的手揉捏着我的双乳。  
“我...我今年才20岁。”  
“说什么废话呢，难不成30岁？”  
他低吼让我突然想起每次逃课去网吧保护我的他。  
“我认识你八年了。”  
被他摸了摸头，低下头捧着我的脸亲了下来。  
“我也是。”


End file.
